


Flower Tattoos (snarry)

by UniKitty321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutting, Depression, M/M, Schizophrenia, severus/harry - Freeform, snarry, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: WARNING - mentions of self harm and self harmWhen a soulmate self harms flowers show up on the others armHarry has been finding them all his life and he finally wants to find out who it isSeverus is also going to have schizophreniaSet in fith year(Based off a post I saw on pintrist.And a redo of what I wrote on wattpad)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. 1

Harry p.o.v

I frown and look at my arm again as more flowers appear. I run my finger over the new flower frowning and Ron pulls me from my thoughts. "You okay Harry?"

"Yeah." I mumble pulling down my sleeve and stare out the window.

Hermione sighs. "I know this worries you Harry but I'm sure you'll find them soon."

"And how do you know that. What. What if the flowers start to fade? What if he cuts to deep or voldimort gets him or voldimort gets me?"

"Cut your hand." Ron says shrugging. 

"What?" Me and Hermione reply. 

"If you cut your hand a flower will appear on the same place as your soulmate. You'll be able to easily see it." Ron explained rolling his eyes.

"That's a good idea." I reply nodding. 

Ron shrugs. "I have my moments. 

"You should do that." Hermione tells me.

"I should. But how? I dont have any knives and I cant just. Stab my hand in the great hall or during potions." 

"Steal the knife." Ron says as he takes a bite of chocolate frog. 

"Plus the knives we get in the great hall are to dull." Hermione tells harry. 

"That's a weird observation." Ron tells her. 

She shrugs and steals one of his beans. 

"Okay then I'll steal one of the knives from potions."


	2. 2

Harry p.o.v

We exit the train and go to the carriages and I see weird skeletal horses. 

"What are you staring at Harry?" Ron asks looking at me like I'm nuts. 

"Nothing." I reply and get into the carriage. 

They start there way to the school and I notice a girl reading a paper upside-down and as blond as the Malfoys. I look back at the horses and Hermione says, "Really Harry what do you keep looking at."

"Nothing." I mumble as I wonder if they are actually dead Pegasus since they have wings.

"Don't worry your as sane as I am." The girl says setting her paper aside and smiling. 

I look at her and she smiles. "Harry this is Luna." Hermione tells me. "She's in the same year as Ginny."

"Oh. Hi."

"Your worried about your soulmate right?"

"How did you... never mind." I cut myself off. She's obviously nuts or something. 

They get to the school and go inside. After the sorting Dumbledore starts his speech and gets cut off halfway through by the same lady that was at my trial. 

She smiles making herself look more toad like and talks to us like we are babies. Everyone even the Slytrhin seems to hate her. I also notice that Snape and McGonagall are giving her disgusted looks. 

After she finishes talking we eat and go to our dorms.

~~~~

The next day I get up excited that I am going to be able to find out who my soulmate is soon. Yes having Umbrige, or as the twins called her Umbitch as DADA teacher will be terrible I will still find my soulmate. Just hopefully Snape wont notice when I take a knife. 

Through out the day I start to get impatient. Then finally we have potions class I don't even care that I got detention. I listen to Snape and silently pocket a knife that was on the table. 

After class we go to the common room and i take out the knife. "So I just cut my hand."

"That back of your hand would be best. that way they wont be able to hide it." Ron tells me. 

I nod and quickly cut the back of my hand.


	3. 3

Severus p.o.v

I look down at my hand as a small flower appears. I frown a little tracking it. Is this a trick of the mind? Do I actually have a soulmate? Why did they hurt themselves? I shake my head and go back to marking papers. Must be a trick of the light. There is no way my soulmate did that. If I even have one. 

Or maybe they did this to get my attention? But why would they do that? It's not like I'm likeable. But they don't know who I am. And when they find out they'd hate me for sure. 

Harry p.o.v

In the morning I get up excited to find my soulmate. If they are around here that is. If they are not that's fine I will find them eventually. I hope...

On the way to the great hall me Ron and Hermione look at everyone's hands trying to find a flower but sadly no one seems to. 

"Maybe they don't go here." I mumble as we sit down. 

"Did any more show up on you?" Hermione asks softly. 

I shake my head. 

"Well that's a good sign. Right?" Ron asks as he begins to stuff his face. 

"Well not really." I sigh and take a few small bites. "Just because they haven't now doesn't mean they won't soon. There have been days they haven't. "

"I'm sorry." Ron says, slowing down.

"It's not your fault. I just wish this wasn't so hard." 

"It's okay harry. You'll find them." Hermione says, giving an encouraging smile. 

"Thank you mione." 

"Too bad we have potions first." Ron groans. 

I just shrug and finish eating. "Better to get the worst class over with right?"

We go to potions and I notice that Snape is covering his hand with his sleeve. I shrug it off thinking it's nothing. 

Severus p.o.v

I try to keep my hand covered not wanting anyone to see the line of flowers. Not that i think anyone would notice or care but Its scary to think that i have a soulmate and some one might be brave or dumb enough to talk. 

I sigh and go to the classroom hoping no more flowers appear. 

Harry p.o.v

On the way to our last class and not a single person has the flowers on their hand. Maybe they don't go to this school. And I don't see absolutely everybody in a day. We go into potions class and I quickly look around the room and surprise surprise no one has the mark.

I frown and sit down. I'll never find them… maybe they won't even want me. And if they did it wouldn't be because of me. It'd be because I'm The Oh So Great Harry Potter. 

Snape comes in starting class making us brew a potion. 

I glance at him now and then as I try to make the potion thinking he is acting strange. He keeps scratching at his hand and glancing around the room like some one is going to appear and try to murder him. But I try to ignore it and I continue to work.

When I finish I am told to bottle it and put it on the desk, And i notice that snape has a line of flowers in the same place I cut. But. He can't be my soulmate. He's… Older. And my teacher.

Severus p.o.v 

When class is over Harry stays behind. “What do you want mr. potter?” I ask wishing hed just leave.

“Well um. Professor i noticed that you have flowers on-”

I look at my hand and glare at him. “That is none of your business potter.”

“Well actually professor-”

“Actually nothing get out of my classroom.”

Harry sighs. “Professor please just let me explain.”

“There is nothing to explain.”   
“I am your soulmate.” Harry says, seeming deprait. 

“Wh- You you can't be my soulmate!”

“Well I am see.” He says and shows his hand that has a cut mark the same place the flowers are.

“But. You're my student.”

“And we are soulmates. And I have more proof if you want to check my body for all the flowers you made appear.” Harry says and rolls up his sleeve to show all the flowers. Some of the newer looking ones are in the same place he cut just a few days ago. “So what do you want to do?”

“Well. Law states that soulmates are unable to be forcibly split apart. No matter the age. So I guess that's up to you.” I say wondering why he is even asking. He must not want me. 

“Do you want to be together?” Harry asks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean do you want to be with me.”


End file.
